Rinoa Goes Punk...or Goth...
by Shan
Summary: Rinoa turns into 'Cessi'. Final Fantasys meet Rurouni Kenshin and Pokemon. Funny. This is so @#$%ing stupid but I love it ^^


1 Rinoa goes Punk  
  
* You have no IDEA how bored I am. First time writing like, anything...hope ya like ^^ I'm BORED (therefore I am not writing this). Don't own any anime or cartoon characters :S Or the theme songs…There's going to be a lot of bashing and swearing, so plz...Uhm... beware? (Beware?! The hell?!)  
  
It was a bright, beautiful day! Squall, Zell, Seifer and Irvine were sitting in the cafeteria.  
  
Seifer: Hey Rino-aye, common over here and sit with us girl!  
  
Irvine: ...whatever  
  
Squall: HEY! *Whacks Irvine* That's MINE  
  
Irvine: Sorry...  
  
Squall: ...whatever  
  
Rinoa: *walks over and sits beside Seifer*  
  
Zell: September 6 may go down as a defining date in Kmart chief executive Chuck Conaway's effort to turn around the one time king of discount stores in America. Five days before the twin towers tragedy, Conaway announced that Kmart would write off.  
  
Squall: o.O  
  
Seifer: *puts his arm around Rinoa* Hey baby! Wazzzzup!?!?  
  
Others: ...  
  
Rinoa: GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OF ME ASSHOLE!! WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!  
  
Guys: O.O  
  
Irvine: Shit Squall, what happened to her? PMS?  
  
Rinoa: *Glare* I've decided I don't want to do this 'goody goody' sickening sweet thing anymore,  
  
Author: WHOOHOO!!!  
  
Rinoa: I want to change myself…to be…*drum roll* Goth. Or maybe punk. I don't know.  
  
Irvine: O.O!!! *Jaw drops and rolls on floor like in the cartoons*  
  
Squall: But Rinoa... what do you...  
  
Seifer: Whatever you want baby, it's fine with me! *Leans over…*  
  
Rinoa: *Slaps Seifer really, Ireally/I hard* and as for you, Squally dear, I've had enough of your style.  
  
Zell: Whoa. Gotta admit, she got ya there man...  
  
Ash: Charmander! Speak to me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *cry*  
  
Rinoa: Come with me, were going to totally redo both our wardrobes! Ash, who the hell are you?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At Le Chateau...  
  
Squall: Oh...my...god...  
  
Rinoa: Oh, isn't it wonderful?!  
  
People in store: *stare at Rinoa strangely*  
  
Squall: Rinoa, really, do you Breally/b want to...  
  
Rinoa: Rinoa, that does soooooo not suit me. I want to change it to Cessi!  
  
Squall: Uhm...Cessi?  
  
Rinoa: Yes?  
  
Squall: ...@@ never mind...  
  
'Cessi': Oh my gosh Squall look at this!  
  
Squall: ...whatever  
  
Cessi: No I'm serious!  
  
Squall: *looks at the black shirt in front of him.* This is so not you.  
  
Cessi: Yes it is! Why do you not take me seriously?!  
  
So after 'Cessi buys the shirt she decided that Squall looks way to "horrible" . (@#$%^) Fifteen minutes after telling Squall to sit and enjoy his slushie she returns with a BIG bag. Confused, but not willing to ask any questions, they drive back and walk in Squalls room...  
  
Zell: *under the bed* Squally, did you know that E=MQ2 not MC2?! Elton John is SUCH an amateur!  
  
Cessi: o.0  
  
Squall: Zell...why are you here?  
  
Zell: Everybody wants to show their skill, everybody wants to get there faster, make there way to the top of the hill!  
  
Seifer: *pops out from the bed* Each day, we try-  
  
Cessi: SHUT UP  
  
Seifer: Oh, Rinoa, Squall! I can't choose! Rinoa, oh Rinoa...Squall, oh Squall...  
  
Zell: There's twoooooooo perfect girlsssssss for meeeeeeeee  
  
Squall: OK THAT DOES I---  
  
Petra (a...friend. It's Pey-Tra...not Pee-trea or whatever) Zell! I love you so much omg I LOVE YOU MARRY ME PLEASE ZELLL!!!  
  
Zell: All right, my beloved Petra. *they run off into the sunset never to be seen again*  
  
Minerva (another...Uhm...friend): Seifer, I BELONG to you!  
  
(she says that a lot at school, just nvm)  
  
Sephiroth: Oh my, what a beautiful day...  
  
Seifer: Good for you Minerva, but I like Heather, shut up. (ud have to no our class)  
  
Minerva: *dies*  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth, will you, my love, marry me?  
  
Zell: *sniff* I thought you love me! *runs off*  
  
Seifer: You bastard! You killed Zell! Uhm, how did he get back here? Where'd that girl go? Petra? *@.@*  
  
Kenshin: I love you Sailor Moon…  
  
Cessi: GET THE HELL OUT OF SQUALLS ROOM, ALL OF YOU! NOW!!!!  
  
Squall: *pulls out his gun blade and cuts Sailor Moon in half*  
  
All but Rinoa: AHHHH!!! *runs out*  
  
Author: (I know I know…)  
  
Cessi: Oh Squall, you're so strong…  
  
15 MINS LATER…  
  
Squall: OH..MY..GOD...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO...  
  
Cloud and Zell: Hey man! Now ya look like us!  
  
Squall: *two feet of spiked hair above his head (picture that)*  
  
Seifer: Yeah! And now you're only 1 inch shorter then me! *sniff* my puberty boy has grown so much... *laughs his ass of for some weird, unexplainable reason*  
  
Squall: Rinoa, and yes I'm going to call you Rinoa. This is nice and all but it's just not me. I can't be something I'm not, and neither can you. Lets go back to the way we were before. *awwww heard from somewhere, everyone looks at Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: Sorry, *sniff* that's just, so, *sniff* sweet..  
  
Squall: *slices K into pieces* Come-on Rinoa...  
  
Rinoa: *starts crying that annoying cry* All I ever wanted was some attention!!  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Guys: OMFG SQUALL  
  
Squall: *walks in in Rinoa's outfit* DON'T ASK  
  
Rinoa: *walks in in Squall's outfit* I think I look good in brown. BTW Squall, what's up with all those belts?  
  
Guys: BUM BUM BUM…  
  
Narrator Dude: Will Squall ever say what's up with all his belts? Will Rinoa accept her image as a stupid whore? *dodges attacks from mob.* Will Seifer ever love Mineervva?  
  
Minerva: *comes back to life* It's Min-er-va dumbass. *dies again*  
  
Narrator Dude: *ahem* Tune in next time for another exciting episode called, "George Bush meets Irvine." Until then, good night!  
  
Zell: I'm, too sexy for my shirt...  
  
Irvine: Zell's, to sexy for his shirt...  
  
All: That's wrong.  
  
Rinoa: Squalls, too sexy for his pants...  
  
All: o.O?  
  
Squall: *rips off his pants*  
  
Everyone: AHHHHH!  
  
Zell: Where is it Squall?!  
  
Squall:What...?  
  
Zell: You know...  
  
Squall: ...no...  
  
Zell: WHERES YOUR DICK?!  
  
Squall: Uhm, did I mention I'm a woman? I just got my boobs taken out. But know that you know I'll get them back in.  
  
Zell: WHOA!!!  
  
Irvine: You're a woman hmm? Did I mention I love women? Especially you...*starts humping Squalls leg*  
  
Zell: OH GOD  
  
Seifer: TURN OFF THE CAMERA!!  
  
Aeris: *comes in and stares at Squall, drooling...*  
  
Guys: That's so wrong...  
  
Rinoa: GET AWAY FROM MY MAN @#$%^! *cuts her in half with her butter knife*  
  
Rinoa's Dog: I raped Selphie.  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Selphie: *blush*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
...Don't ask.  
  
Lol that sucked but it was so damn fun to write. Hope you laughed at least once...  
  
*odd sense of humor*  
  
REVIEW 


End file.
